1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio-signal processing device and a method for processing an audio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the practical use of three-dimensional display devices that realize stereoscopic imagery by allowing each eye of a viewer to see a different image, there is an increasing possibility for stereoscopic video content to be widely used as home-use video content. The three-dimensional display devices present video images with great depth that make viewers feel close to or far away from objects in the video images or feel as if they are watching from different perspectives.